


Starving

by ActuallyMarina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Femslash, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, block me now this is all i'm gonna post about for a year, i beat crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyMarina/pseuds/ActuallyMarina
Summary: It was difficult to place her expression. There was affection beneath the stern veneer, as there always had been. The flush in her cheeks made it look even better than usual."In moments of frustration, I may have considered having you plead on bent knee to return to my side. There must be a consequence for disappointing your emperor, correct? I'm open to suggestions."
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Starving

Edelgard had kept Byleth's personal quarters at Garreg Mach empty. With all the other things there were to think about, her mind kept wandering to that particular fact.

Not long ago, she woke up in the shallow end of a river. Tonight, she'd sleep in her own room for the first time in five years.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand coasted along the familiar linens. The air in the small space should have smelled different. Stale, or dusty. But it smelled the same.

Was it cleaned earlier that day? Or continuously, over months, in anticipation of her return? Her mouth was set into a hard line as she thought about what it all meant. Whatever she felt, it was one of many emotions that she was still learning to name.

There was nothing sad about her current situation, so why did she feel like crying? Jeralt's death came to mind. It only took a moment of consideration before she gave her head a quick shake, urging herself to get it together.

She missed having Sothis' voice inside her head. Being stuck with her own company and nothing else made the silence of night air feel unfriendly. Like, if she moved an inch, the world would realize she didn't belong there.

In truth, did she belong  _ anywhere? _

Byleth allowed herself a long sigh, briefly shutting her eyes. Arguing with no one was exhausting. This wasn't the face she wanted her students to see. It was still hard to believe how much they'd changed, and they'd leave her behind if she didn't keep up.

Finally feeling grounded, Byleth stood up. The floor groaned under the sole of her boots, even without the extra weight of her amor. It was fine to lose track of time once in a while. Starting tomorrow, however, she had to focus.

Her eyes needed a moment to adjust to the low light. At some point during her fugue-like contemplation, the sun went down. Her stomach churned. She'd missed her chance to eat with the others in the dining hall. That was disappointing.

The glow of a single bedside candle was enough to get her to the door, but she paused before opening it. The floorboards were still creaking. If someone with bad intetions was loitering outside, they were doing a poor job keeping quiet. Spurred on by hunger and curiosity, she quietly pulled the door open.

Through a small crack, all she could see was a cascade of pale blonde hair. Edelgard was facing away from her, shoulders raised tightly. It looked like she was cradling something to her chest and wrestling with an internal conflict of some kind.

Byleth tilted her head, pale eyes blinking once or twice. She pulled the door open completely. When the hinges squeaked, Edelgard shot a surprised glance over her shoulder. As if she hadn't expected to see Byleth in her own room.

"M-My teacher. How in the world do you manage to move without making any noise at all? That's the second time today you've startled me."

Her vague exasperation was comforting, somehow. Even without her crown and regal dress, Edelgard seemed at ease. Was it  _ because _ she was wearing casual clothing?

A simple white slip that stopped at her mid-calf. A long crimson robe with fine gold embroidery along the sleeves. The delicate fabric made it obvious that she had lost some weight in the past few years.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

The other woman let out something between a small laugh and a sigh. She loosened her grip on the small fabric bundle that she'd been cradling to her chest.

"I don't doubt that. I apologize for lurking in the dark, I didn't want to disturb you if you were sleeping." Edelgard held out her hands. The smell of warm, sweet bread met her nose. "It took longer than I expected to prepare these for you. Or, rather, it took two failed attempts before I swallowed my pride and asked Bernadetta for help."

"It's sure to be delicious, then. Thank you."

As if sensing her eagerness, Edelgard once again pulled the bundle closer to her chest. When Byleth glanced up, the Emperor's lips were sternly pursed.

"I understand that you're still adjusting, but let's not make this a habit," she cautioned. A glint in her icy gaze betrayed her serious tone; she was trying not to smile. "My hands are far too full to come feed you every night, as luxurious as that sounds. Pardon me."

Edelgard stepped through the door frame without another word, setting the delivery down. Her gloved fingers pulled the fabric open. Even in the candlelight, the sugary glaze looked perfectly sticky and sweet.

There was so much to talk about, but Byleth didn't know where to start. To start with, she wondered how long Edelgard planned to stay. Long enough to make sure she ate? Even longer, to continue catching up with each other? Speaking of which...

"Your hair is longer than I remember," Byleth observed.

"By several inches, yes. It would be less of a hassle if I cut it all off, but I can't bring myself to do it. Vanity is silly that way. It doesn't care that I'm waging war."

Still busy arranging the food, Edelgard only shot over a brief sideways glance as she spoke. Even that little bit of movement made her shining tresses sway, like a waterfall in slow motion. Without thinking, Byleth reached up to twist the ends of her own hair between her calloused fingers.

Five years of sleep. Her hair hadn't grown, and it didn't feel any healthier. Anything past shoulder-length was a liability when she was a mercenary. Maybe her hair  _ couldn't _ grow any longer than that? It didn't seem fair, considering the impressive mane Sothis had.

"Vanity is a fine reason to keep it as it is," she decided after a moment. Only another second of rumination was needed before she gave a firm nod. "But, it would look beautiful no matter what length it was."

Though silent, Edelgard's reaction seemed to echo against the walls. She stiffened. The air felt cold on Byleth's lips. Thinner; remarkably similar to how the breeze and light fell against the power of a Divine Pulse.

Odd, that a single comment would have such an impact. She was only saying what came to mind.

A streak of crimson moved in her periphery as Edelgard came closer. Just as the distance between them vanished, she reached an arm behind Byleth. The door was shut again. The sound vibrated dully against the frame.

Edelgard hadn't grown much, if at all. She had to tilt her head upward for their eyes to meet. Byleth let a free hand hover over the other woman's hip, unsure what to do. Their torsos were barely touching, but the heat between them felt good.

"You have a talent for making me lose my composure, you know." Voice soft, Edelgard slid a hand over Byleth's bare shoulder. The tips of her fingers dipped shallowly into the warm skin. "Every time you're out of sight, I worry I may never see you again."

As usual, Edelgard had a way of finding the best words for a situation. Was that why she wanted to cry? It was never her intention to leave any of them. Promising to protect someone meant staying at their side, and she'd failed in that respect.

"That won't happen." She felt herself swallow, daring to slip a hand between them. Resting her thumb and index finger beneath Edelgard's chin, the space between them was disappearing. "I promise."

"I seem to recall you promising something similar five years ago." Unwilling to give up control, both of Edelgard's hands moved to cup Byleth's face. Her warm breath felt like wisps of fire off the wick of a candle.

It was difficult to place her expression. There was affection beneath the stern veneer, as there always had been. The flush in her cheeks made it look even better than usual.

"In moments of frustration, I may have considered having you plead on bent knee to return to my side. There must be a consequence for disappointing your emperor, correct? I'm open to suggestions."

It wasn't much of a suggestion, but Byleth let impulse guide her hand to the small of Edelgard's back. With one gentle tug, she could feel her emperor's rapid heartbeat between the fabric of their clothing.

Their parted lips met. Slow, sweet sounds muffled between their mouths. It was impossible to tell how much time passed, but it still didn't feel like enough. She only opened her eyes again once Edelgard pulled away with a soft laugh.

Her gaze flickered sheepishly downward, but she remained close. Their limbs tangled together like pieces to a one-of-a-kind puzzle, after all. Byleth's own hands didn't want to do much else beside hold her there.

"...You still need to eat, my teacher. I plan on making many selfish demands of you in the future, so you must be well-fed."

Byleth felt a fond smile pull at the corner of her lips. Edelgard didn't realize it yet, but she'd uncovered something important. Being touch-starved was so much worse than normal hunger.

At her emperor's side, however, it seemed Byleth wouldn't have anything to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeyyyyyyy new fandom! i mainly wanted to do some character study type stuff for byleth and was like hey while i'm at it, i'll make it gay! so this quick little one shot fell out of my head
> 
> as someone that loves writing silent protags (hi i'm the entire persona 3 portable fanfic community in 2020), i think byleth is a really interesting challenge! i look forward to seeing where inspiration takes me, because i love edelgard von hresvelg and i want to write her more 🤡


End file.
